Many modern wireless communication devices include multiple radios. These multiple radios may be used by the device to concurrently communicate via multiple wireless communication technologies. In many instances, wireless communication technologies used by a device use channel bands that may interfere with each other. In such instances, energy from a band used by one technology can leak into a band used by another technology. This energy leakage can raise the noise floor and cause a problem known as desense. In many instances, desense can negatively impact the use of certain channel bands and, in severe cases, can render certain channel bands unusable. Accordingly, interference that can result in desense poses a problem for in-device coexistence of multiple radios using disparate wireless communication technologies.
A particularly troublesome desense problem can result in a scenario in which a one radio emits a transmission via a first wireless communication technology, referred to as an aggressor wireless communication technology, or aggressor technology, while another radio receives data via a second wireless communication technology, referred to as a victim wireless communication technology, or victim technology. Data receipt via the victim technology can be damaged by the aggressor transmission, particularly in instances in which the radio using the aggressor technology uses a relatively high transmission power. In this regard, received packet errors, or even complete deafening of the radio using the victim technology receiver can result from the interference that can be caused by the aggressor technology transmission. For example transmission of a cellular signal by a first radio on a device at a time when a Bluetooth or wireless local area network (WLAN) signal is received by a second radio on the device can deafen the second radio, causing errors and, in some cases, loss of connection.